zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Zoids: Fuzors Episode 14
Awakening of the Evil Dragon Awakening of the Evil Dragon is an episode from the anime series Zoids: Fuzors based on TOMY's Zoids model franchise. Overview The battle begins with some mysterious figures describing the unknown Zoid as an Energy Liger. RD and Dan approach Dr. Pierce, who guesses at it's name, but otherwise is unable to identify the Zoid. Even Savage Hammer is at a loss at what to do, with the Berserk Fury, Buster Eagle and Lord Gale each being totalled, destroyed beyond even being useful as spare parts. Acting on his own, Blake grabs an anti-Zoid gun and leaves the team hanger. RD sets out to find the Energy Liger, believing it to be the legendary "Alpha Zoid" and also seeking round up some Unenlagias as part of a job. He eventually finds the Energy Liger, but it runs when Blake attacks it. Although he continues to follow it on his bike, Blake is unable to even scratch the Zoid, and is retrieved by Luke. Luke takes him into a hanger, where he reveals the Gairyuki, a brand new and very powerful Zoid. RD manages to take out several Unenlagias, but is unable to keep pace with the Energy Liger. It is then that Blake once again meets up with RD and decides to test out his new Zoid, throwing RD around in a display of speed. RD fusions with the Fire Phoenix, but to no avail, as Blake overpowers RD with his new Zoid, utilising it's Fuzor-like components to catch RD off guard and severely damage his Zoid. The Fire Phoenix's fusion is broken from the Liger Zero and, in a last-ditch effort to save RD, tackles Blake. It is promptly struck down with a single shot of the Gaiyuki's particle cannon. In a final blaze of glory, the Fire Phoenix preforms a suicide attack on Blake and explodes. It damaging the Gairyuki to stop Blake, who states "it's time to finish our little battle" and promptly leaves. The Fire Phoenix rise up and farewell to RD before flies away, as the episode draws to a close. =Characters= *Introduced character(s): NIL *Featured characters: Mach Storm team, Savage Hammer team =Zoids= *Energy Liger *Berserk Fury *Buster Eagle *Lord Gale *Unenlagia *Gairyuki *Liger Zero *Fire Phoenix Trivia * Despite being damaged "beyond repair" Burton continues to pilot a Lord Gale for the remainder of the series. * Luke mentions he is one who gave Blake's Zoid the name "Gairyuki Fury". This name is somewhat erroneous, as the Zoid is given as just "Gairyuki" in other media. The fact that Luke named the Zoid is also questionable, as it appears to contradict events portrayed in later episodes. (although these events are also questionable, making it difficult to reason about the actual history of the Gairyuki) * In this episode, the Fire Pheonix is killed by a Charged Particle Cannon. This is despite surviving such an attack unharmed only three episodes ago. The reason the Liger Zero de-fuses in this episode is unclear. ** After Gairyuki kills Fire Phoenix, it was reborn as a human form named Venus in episode 16. * Blake mentions he is the number 1 ranked pilot, after defeating RD. See also:Zoids: Fuzors Category:Fuzors Episode Category:Zoids Anime